star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AbsoluteZero12/Star Warfare: Gems of Time - Chapter 4
< Previous Chapter/Next Chapter > Glenn went to sleep as soon as taps was called. The familiar scene faded, and he drifted into a deep slumber. What reappeared was an entirely different scene. He appeared to be standing inside of a large cave. In the middle stood a pedestal, with a jewel that was a long as his forearm. It looked much like the shape of a bat's wing. It glowed with a faint blue light. Could this be mithril? A large figure was standing in front of the pedestal. It appeared to be a knight, who had a long horn on his helmet. He had blackish armor, and in his right hand he held a huge sword. Glenn watched as the knight lifted the wing-shaped mithril from its pedestal. He held to into the air, and blue lightning crackled around him. It appeared as if he was absorbing its power. Then at once, out of nowhere a pair of wings unfurled from his back. It turned around to face Glenn. It proceeded toward him and spoke. Its voice sounded like a knife scraping across stone. "Waaaaaaaakkkkkkeee.....uuuuuupp........." Glenn stood motionless. He tried to run, but could not move. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. "Wake up............WAKE UP!" Glenn suddenly awoke. He found Ray standing in front of his rack. His watch alarm was going off. He didn't think to look at it. "Ugh, what time is it?" "It's 04:45. I know you always get up at 04:30 so I figured I should do the honors. And you’re drenched." Glenn finally payed his watch attention. He turned off the alarm chime. "Am I? Must have gotten hot during the night. Thanks for getting me up. You know I don't like being late." "Pfft. Reveille isn't until 06:00. But you might want to go hygiene. I'd hate for you to get snapped at, right mister perfect?" "Shut up." He sneered, slipping out of his rack. Glenn was always in deep thought for most of the morning. His mind drifted back to his vision he'd had. What could it have possibly meant? Although it continued to bug him, he knew he couldn't dwell on it for too long. Otherwise he knew he'd have to answer Ray's annoying questions. Luckily, he didn't. Armor was to be officially issued today, and everyone received their standard issue Viper armor permanently. Ray smiled with anticipation. "Man, I feel like one of those Rambo guys from those war movies." He stood in front of the mirror in the compartment, striking various poses. His helmet was off. "It's only Viper level, stupid." Ashe said as she rolled her eyes. Ray's smile faded. "Excuse me. I didn't know being optimistic was against the rules." "I never said it wasn't." "You’re a downer." "And you’re an idiot!" Glenn heard enough already. "Will you both be quiet? Is it too much to ask, for a little tranquility?" Jace just stood quietly. Ray and Ashe never said another word. Glenn fell away from the team into another class of some sort. He said he was trying to earn another armor. The thought of upgrading excited Ray, but he thought better of it and told himself he might join later. He still had a lot on his own mind, and he knew something bothered Glenn as well. He grew more concerned for his friend. He even waited for his class to finish, after Jace and Ashe had already left for chow. As Glenn stepped out, he was surprised to see Ray standing there. "Ray? How long have you been waiting here?" "For as long as it took you to get out." He said, his back propped against the bulkhead. "But, why?" "You've seemed to have a lot on your mind lately. I figured you may want to share." Glenn stared at him. "I'm perfectly fine. I have nothing on my mind. I just want everybody to stop bothering me." "Point made." "Why do you care to know?" "Because I'm just trying to help." "I never asked for your intervention." Ray gave up. "Ok, suit yourself. I was just trying to see what was up. You seemed to be the nosy one yesterday.” “Maybe so, but I would prefer to be left alone. I’m not the same as you.” Glenn stormed off. Ray heaved a sigh and left for the galley. Maybe he would come to his senses later. He met the others there, but Glenn was nowhere in sight. Ray joined his other friends. "I was worried you would have gotten lost. Glad you decided to join us." Jace said as he fiddled with his silverware. Ashe laughed. "Please. If he'd gotten lost he would have had every non-commissioned officer walk in with him." Ray ignored her. "It's about Glenn. I don't know if either of you have noticed, but he's been a bit down in the dumps for most of the day. I was trying to see what was bothering him." Jace set his fork down. "And what did you find out?" "Nothing. He made it pretty clear he didn't want to talk." Jace went back to fidgeting. No one spoke much for the rest of chow. Or the day for that matter. Ray began to grow more concerned for not only Glenn, but his own thoughts as well. He turned in early for the night, not even caring what a petty-officer would have said... Category:Blog posts